A Cursed Card Game!
by Nanithebeast
Summary: The Mekakushi Dan are excited to see what Mary has brought home. Rated T because I'm a potty mouth :P


Mary went to the market to get something entertaining for the Mekakushi Dan. When she came back, the members of the Dan saw her holding a box. Within the box was a game.

"Hmm? Mary-chan, what's that?" Momo asked with her arms around Mary's shoulders.

"Its a game called MXXXCards. I found it in the voodoo market."

"Isn't the voodoo market filled with cursed things?" Kido pointed out.

"Oh Danchou, they just call it the voodoo market to make people buy their stuff."

"So is that why you went there?"

"Uh... I guess..."

"Well let's see what the game's all about!" Seto said, opening the box.

As soon as Seto opened the box, there were 9 red cards with black x's on them and a red buzzer. On the side of the box it said, "Warning once you start this game, you cannot stop.". Of course no one was looking forward to read that tiny print.

"Danchou, you should go first." Mary said, shuffling the cards.

Mary set the cards down and Kido took one.

"Hmm... Make your fingers into a peace sign.." She made a peace sign with her fingers, "Then say these words.. "Im the most sugoi...?"" She pressed the buzzer and in an instant flash, Kido was smiling with her fingers still as a peace sign. "NYAAAANNN! Ohaiyo! I'm soo like sugoi like! OMG! Like Momo like your outfits are like sooo adorbs like!"

"Oh god what happened?" Shintaro asked laughing a little.

"I think these cards makes you what it wants... That's crazy!" Mary gasped.

"Leader... Are you okay?" Kano asked. She didn't answer. "Oh, sorry, I meant 'Like OMG Leader are you likeeee okayyyy?"

"OMG I've likeee never everrrr been "f"ing better!"

"Mmm...I guess I should go next.." Seto said looking at the cards scared.

Seto picked up another card from the stack and read it out loud. "See the wood on the floor? Hmm?" Seto looked down at the piece of sharp wood. "Prick your finger on it, press the buzzer and.. You'll see..." Seto tapped the wood on the floor. "Ow! Well here goes..." Seto tapped the buzzer and another flash occurred.

"Seto, are you...'you'?"

"H-Haaaah too many people in the same room can cause a germ invasion! You guys should really consider visiting a doctor if something itches. Aahh I have a splinter do I have a disease!?"

"Uh...WHAT?"

"I'm scared! What if my fingers infected then my arm gets infected then I'm infected!?"

"Setoooo you Soo like need like to likkke chilllll!""

"I can't I'm getting suffercated around everyone. Social interaction can cause awkward things to happen then you need psychology!"

"I don't know if that's true or you're being a dramatic hypochondriac." Konoha said in monotone.

Hibiya looked at Seto shivering and heavily breathing scared. "Um...are you.. Alright Seto?"

"No! You're too close! I might die or worst get another infection! I need a hospital, to save me I'm infected and splinter venom is rushing to my head!"

"As if that's really possible Seto, just stay calm! I'll go next."

"No Kano! that game changes you forever!"

"Mary, I'll be fine!"

Kano took a card. And he read it. "Say "la" and press the buzzer. You'll see what happens. Uh.. La?" Kano pressed the buzzer and after a flash he was fine. It was like nothing happened.

"See Maryyy I told you nothing was even gonna happeennnn!" Kano said noticing that he said that in song. "I dunnoo whhyy I'm sinngging! Ookkaayy! I really can't stop singingggg!"

"Hah! I guess the card made Kano sing whenever he talks!"

"Weeelll that succkkksss! I don't even sinnnggg!"

"Kano you shouldn't lie! I hear lying is the root of all evil. If you turn evil, you'll need a docter to give you-"

"Setoo I think this whole thing is goin to your heeeaadd! Besides what makes ya thinkkk thaatt i-i-i-i sing all the timmeee?!"

"Sometimes I hear you sing when you think you're alone. Which is why you should always check your environment just in case! There can be someone trying to kill-"

"Hahahahahahahaaaaa! Seto I think that's a enoughhhh! Daammiiitt!" Kano sung out pouting from the fact that he couldn't say one word without singing.

"Likee Mary arent you like next likeeee?"

"Aww man! I guess I am!"

"Have faith in you!" Momo held Mary's hand. It almost seemed like a joke.

Mary nodded and took a card. She tried the card it was in foreign. She read it the best she could. "Tu niha wek axayê cinekî nepak wê tevbigerin ?"

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno, I guess we'll find out right...NOW!" Mary said pressing the buzzer. A flag goes off and then, Mary starts speaking in another language!

"Hehehe! Ez di nêzîk de wê li ser we hemûyan dixwazim hûn ji bo xwarinê min î niha çok bo cin master gahagaha xwe bidê !" Mary yelled in a deep voice

"Uh..Mary...are you...okay...?" Hibiya gulped mortified.

"Bow down to me bitches!"

"Hey, she actually said something in a language we can understand!" Shintaro said, with the most sarcastic expression ever.

"Ez di nêzîk de wê li ser we hemûyan dixwazim hûn ji bo xwarinê min î niha çok bo cin master xwe bidê !"

"Liiikkkee what is she likkkee saying like?"

"I dunno but I'm verrryyy scaarrreeddd!" Singing more!

"Mary, are you sure you're okay if you don't know what's wrong visit a doctor! You may have hepatitis!".

" Wait...What?" Shintaro asked with a pause.

Ene looked at everyone.

"Is everyone done playing this game? You guy's jokes are getting old."

"Ene, youve been here the whole time?" Momo asked looking closely at the phone.

"Uh...yeah you guys didn't hear me laughing a psychotic bitch!?" Ene started to laugh.

"No, but this is not a game Ene-chan also, how do we stop? Why haven't we stopped!?"

"You cannot stop this hell, Momoko Kisaragi."

"Ehehehe.. Okay then...", Momo laughed scared " Holy crap! We actually can't! On the bottom of the box in very small letters, it says that we can't stop!"

"That is what I was saying! Also it is now your turn to go!"

"Mmm...okay..." Momo took a card and read it. "Whose an idol who wants some? I feel as though these cards were actually made for us..."

"Uh...who..god, I hope its not you..." Hibiya face palmed.

"Oh..its me.."

"Darn it!"

Momo pressed the button and you know the rest. She was breathing heavily and was blushing. It was like she had a bunch of aphrodisiacs.

"All you b-boys... You're all so.. H-Haa~!"

"Eh..what!?" Hibiya moved away from her.

"H-Hibiya did you know i'm into shouta's?"

"Gaaahh! I'm not ready!"

Konoha couldn't help but snicker quietly at how dumb they were acting.

"Ene, its your turn." Shintaro sighed.

"Alrighty! Pick a card for me!"

"M'kay. Read it."

"Words mustn't come out, only mumbles...uh what?!" The others shrugged and Shintaro pressed the buzzer for her. Instead of a flash, Shintaro's phone vibrated.

"Ene are you okay?"

"Mhhmmhmm! Hmm?! Hmmhmmhmm! Hmmmmmmmhmmhmm?"

"Eh-Ne! Stop mumb-ling our readers don't understand what ya sayinnn!" Kano continued sing knowing that him and everyone knew, that came out the wrong way.

"Hayaku like shinasai yo its like hot out!"

"Crap I've gotta go next? Hmm..." Shintaro picked up the card. "I'd recommended becoming a girl. What!?"

"I'm too scared to realize what that means!" Hibiya cried.

"Hibiya g-get your s-sexy a...ass out here..."

"Aahhh noo! Momo get away!"

Shintaro tapped the buzzer literally ignoring everything they were doing. After yet another flash, Shintaro was whipping his hair, like he had lots of it.

"Heyo! Call me Shinerella!"

"More like SHITrella." Hibiya mumbled.

"Haah Hibiyaa...~!"

"GET AWAY!"

"Shintaro oh my goodness are you switching genders? If you want to get surgery I recommend a doctor or a hospital!" Seto talked on and on nonstop. At this point everyone was just getting annoying. Konoha and Hibiya just couldn't take it.

"Ugh! I guess I gotta go next!"

"Good luck Hibiya..."

Hibiya picked a card and read from it, "Angry Russians!" At that moment all Hibiya could think was, 'MUTHERFUDGER!' He did the routine everyone has been doing, then finally, he was... AN ANGRY RUSSIAN!

"ЕБАТЬ ВСЕХ ВАС Я ДОЛЖЕН ПРИВЯЗАТЬ ВАШИ КОСТИ КАК ВЕТКИ! Я НАДЕЮСЬ, ЧТО ВЫ ВСЕ ГОРЕТЬ В АДУ ЕБАТЬ YA YA YA ЕБАТЬ ЕБАТЬ! AAAHH"

They all knew Hibiya, he would never swear, not even in Russian, mainly because he's not Russian and he doesn't know any Russian. But this card made him appear so upset!

Konoha was completely done, and just picked a card. He saw his card but it was blank. "Hmm my fortune teleported. Maybe its inside a fortune cookie. Mm I could go for one of those."

"jeez Konoha ជាការ លា ជាតិខ្លាញ់ fucking!" Mary mumbled in another language.

Nobody had no idea what the hell Mary said but they had assumed it was rude. "Maybe its like destined for like Konoha to like save us likeee!" Kido said still annoying af!

"Y'know gurlll even though your sups annoying I guess that is truuuuuu!" Well Kano's singing again!

"I think I know how to save you guys! I'll be back!" Konoha said closing the entrance door and everyone looked at each other. That was it. The moment. The moment that all hell broke through!

########

Konoha came back 2 hours later and the place was a natural disaster. "Oh god guys, what the heck happened!?" There was bickering and fighting and noise all over the place. The Dan was awful, they'd been awful, and everything was awful! "That's it!" Konoha yelled not very loud, and in monotone. Konoha took all of their cards and put them into the sandwich that he had bought for 2 WHOLE HOURS!

Konoha ate the sandwich and the all stared in silence. He finished the sandwich and everything was reversed.

"Woah, Konoha how'd you know that would work?" Kido asked, surprised.

"I know everything.."

"Wow really!?" Mary asked.

"No. I'm kidding."

"Oh hahaha..." Momo laughed as the awkwardness started.

"I'm not singing anymore!"

"I can talk, master its a miracle!"

"God dammit!" Shintaro groaned.

"I'm not annoying anymore!" Seto patted himself on the shoulder.

"I speak our language!" Hibiya and Mary both said.

"Okay well...this never happened got it?" Kido rolled her eyes(my fricking Tsundere waifu!).

Everyone nodded and agreed. Then out of nowhere, Kuroha appeared. Everyone gasped. He only had, ONE. THING. TO. SAY. "I'm sexy ass koala, datboy,turtle looking giant!" Everyone agreed to his statement and clapped.

END!

 **My first fanfiction. Yay! And of course its humor( I guess ) and some type o weird ass adventure! Just a little troll the end because I'm a freaking Uber Mistake™ So... Uh hope you enjoyed. All** **you love live fans out there get prepared cuz I got a story to write!**


End file.
